


Karma

by Ayann



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las leyendas son eternas, los hombres detrás de ellas no.<br/><a href="http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/kkarlton1/media/Portadas/Karma_zpsrkrzqvur.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Rurōini Kenshin ©Nobuhiro Watsuki. Karma ©Αγάπη, si agradó, por favor, recomienda el link de la historia.

 

 

**KARMA**

.

_El fuego en mi alma rechaza mi sabiduría, porque todo lo que haces en la vida vuelve a ti_ _._

_Karma_ , Kamelot

.

La luz del atardecer se adentró por la ventana abierta, parado frente a ella Saitō Hajime saboreaba un cigarrillo, sin embargo, las volutas de humo recorrían suavemente la oficina hasta el escritorio, donde un impasible Ministro del Interior revisaba un fajo de documentos.

—Debió reportarse hace tres días…

—Tu política falló —declaró Saitō con voz ronca.

—No es la política —refutó el ministro.

Un rayo cruzó los dorados ojos, sin terminar el tabaco lo apagó en el atiborrado cenicero.

—Me encargaré.

—No es necesario que te involucres.

Las palabras del ministro lo hicieron girar la mitad del cuerpo.

—¿Quién detendrá a los rebeldes? —preguntó, aguantando la convulsión que subía por su pecho hasta la garganta—. ¿Tú?

La mandíbula del ministro se tensó.

—El clan Oniwabanshū...

El chasquido de un cerillo al encenderse se propagó por el lugar. Dando una calada profunda, Saitō dictaminó:

—Himura lo hará.

El ministro dio una despectiva mirada al  _indiferente_  pelirrojo —recargado en la pared cercana a la puerta— con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Él no es Kenshin —protestó entre dientes.

—No te metas en asuntos de hombres, Eiji* —contestó el pelirrojo—, lo tuyo es hablar.

Mishima Eiji se mordió la lengua, hacía más de veinte años que había dejado de ser el impulsivo niño en busca de venganza, como Ministro del Interior sabía que si su padre adoptivo se involucraba el enfrentamiento sería inminente, pero Kenji Himura no era el legendario Hitokiri Battōsai, mucho menos un oficial en el que pudiera confiar.

«Si tan sólo Chō estuviera aquí», caviló, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pasando de largo al pelirrojo, indicó: —Sin bajas. Espero resultados el 28**.

Saitō expulsó el humo lentamente, por el rabillo del ojo observó la espalda de su único hijo desaparecer tras la madera.

—Como si eso significara algo para ti —exclamó Kenji.

—Ve a Hokkaidō —ordenó Hajime, regresando la ambarina mirada al exterior.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, sabía que el  _viejo_  no diría más. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacía como  _fiel_  subordinado del jefe de las Fuerzas Especiales y la respuesta llegaba con el placentero estremecimiento antes de la batalla. La era Taishō, a diferencia de la Meiji, era una época de política democrática, no había lugar para ellos.

—Te veré en tres días —murmuró, saliendo de la habitación.

El ex Shinsengumi llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, pero nunca llegó a probarlo, el acceso de tos lo sacudió. Con la rodilla y mano izquierda evitó caer, el guante derecho terminó salpicado de carmesí.

A sus 71 años tenía una envidiable habilidad física y mental, jamás admitiría que debió retirarse diez años antes. Pasar sus días tras un escritorio tampoco era opción.

— _Un lobo es un lobo_  —farfulló. Sentado sobre la elegante alfombra, con la espalda recargada en el muro, añoró la tranquilizadora sonrisa de su esposa; si quisiera podría verla, mas no lo haría. « _Matar al mal de inmediato_ », una torcida sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios—. Todo vuelve a donde pertenece.

.

Un destello escarlata atravesó el oscurecido cielo de Asahidake —el pico más alto en Hokkaidō—. En el filo del acantilado, entre los vapores volcánicos, los ojos dorados de Saitō examinaron la marea de guerreros, pólvora y sangre que se extendía por la falda de la montaña.

—Imbécil —murmuró al distinguir a Kenji  _jugar_  con dos espadachines. Aunque el pelirrojo parecía tener lasituación bajo control, Hajime no se confió y apenas logró llegar como respaldo—. Se cree mejor que su padre —siseó, lanzando el cigarrillo al vacío, dio media vuelta, su  _presa_  no estaba en la planicie.

Caminó por las rocosas bifurcaciones, el aire por momentos le faltaba y la molesta sensación de la náusea  _no quería_  desaparecer; respiró profundo, por alguna razón la imagen del inútil Sawagejō vino a él, llevaba más de una década sin pensar en su  _asistente_ , muerto por una úlcera estomacal.

—Houki Atama,  _m_ _e pareció oler sangre_  —susurró, lentamente giró a la izquierda. Frente a él, con  _su_  eterna sonrisa, el último de los Juppongatana lo esperaba—. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Seta?

—Saitō Hajime-san —saludó Sōjirō con una breve inclinación de cabeza—.  _Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres._

La burla se dibujó en los labios del jefe de las Fuerzas Especiales.

—Veintiséis años y a esa "conclusión" llegaste.

Por un segundo la sonrisa de Sōjirō vaciló.

—Shishio-san no estaba equivocado —explicó, dando un paso atrás trotó sin moverse sobre las puntas de sus pies—, el fuerte sobrevive…

—Y el idiota también —pronunció Saitō, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. La diferencia entre un hombre y un idiota es que un hombre se compromete, el idiota duda.

La sonrisa se esfumó, un brillo despectivo atravesó los ojos azules.

Hajime ya estaba en posición  _gatotsu_ , sin dar tiempo al Tenken soltó una estocada directa al corazón.

Sōjirō ni se inmutó, cuando el acero estaba a centímetros de herirlo desvió la espada con un firme golpe, ni tardo ni perezoso usó el _sukushi_ para derribar al policía.

El sabor metálico invadió la lengua de Saitō, dando un pequeño brinco se levantó y un mareo amenazó con derribarlo —Seta pareció no notarlo—, colocándose en posición  _gatotsu_  se aproximó al ex Juppongatana, cuando éste hizo ademán de atacarlo saltó hacia atrás, echando los brazos a su espalda volvió hacia adelante, dirigiendo la estocada con la izquierda liberó la  _katana_.

Las gotas carmesí saltaron por doquier, Saitō esbozó una peyorativa sonrisa; por primera vez —en décadas— Seta Sōjirō sintió la sangre empapar la fina tela y lo aborreció, lanzándose contra el ex Shinsengumi, las huellas en el suelo fueron la única evidencia de su avance.

— _Sun ten satsu_ —masculló Saitō, su espada voló en círculos por el aire. El aroma del Tori Atama, frotándose contra su piel, regresó a él como nunca antes en veinte años, nada importó, ni el estruendo de la montaña ni el clamor de la batalla...

En el centro de la destrucción, Sōjirō retrocedió un paso ante el sádico fulgor dorado…

.

_El sol brilla en mis ojos, esta noche no se acostará y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta…_

_Sonne_ , Rammstein

.

**Author's Note:**

> *En el tomo 9 del manga —olvidé el número de capítulo en el anime—, Misao y Kenshin se encuentran con un niño, Mishima Eiji —su hermano, oficial de Saitō, y padres fueron asesinados por Senkaku, subordinado de Shishio—, después del primer encuentro entre Shishio, Saitō y Kenshin, y de la derrota de Senkaku, Saitō decide dejar a Eiji al cuidado de su esposa, Tokio, hasta que el chico decida qué hacer con su vida. No sé sabe qué pasó después.
> 
> **Saitō sí existió, su fecha de muerte está registrada el 28 de septiembre de 1915, según cuentan —después de pertenecer al Shinsengumi— terminó como conserje de una escuela para mujeres, falleció por una úlcera de estómago a la edad de 71 años.
> 
> Houki Atama: Cabeza de Escoba, apodo con el que Saitō llama a Sawagejō Chō.
> 
> Tori Atama: Cabeza de Gallo, apodo con el que Saitō llama a Sanosuke Sagara.
> 
> -Matar al mal de inmediato es el lema bajo el cual Saitō vive.
> 
> -Un lobo es un lobo es una frase que continuamenteSaitō dice, la última vez que lo hace es a Chō, en el tomo 28.
> 
> -Me pareció oler sangre a su compañero Okita, al pasar al lado de Kenshin, que estaba escondido entre la multitud.
> 
> -Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres lema de Sōjirō hasta la última vez que enfrenta a Kenshin


End file.
